The power of revenge
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: Ash back stabbed gets a new power and shows what the power of revenge can do Ash x Cynthia badass ONE POKEMON Ash you want to see this shit
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my try at a story note this may be given up at some point because of my school work and stuff so just PM me if you want to take over the paring will be Ash x Cynthia because i like them and Cynthia is cool (and pretty hot) but onto the important stuff my spelling and grammar is kinda bad so don't send hateful PM's and reviews cus i WILL just ignore them and just note ash will be doing the hole already done super big world camp tournament thing so get off my back about it. Ash will get by betrayed** **by** **everybody (including pikachu you thought this was a close copy of other fics right. Wrong bitches) but yea very few people will have ashes trust and they will have his old Pokemon in there team (read other fic that kinda did this it was a good idea) and for the pic of ashes ONLY Pokemon (one man army this shit) look at the story pic (don't own credit to whoever did you did a godly good job mate. if image does not come out in full on the story pic then search Zoroark scythe in google images) so now the final things before shit goes down and before I forget only Cynthia will have legendarys END OF ARGUMENT (cus fuck guys that do cus i just don't like them)**

 **disclaimer I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AT ALL IT BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO DO OWN IT AND HAVE A FUCK TONE OF MONEY**

"speaking" _"thinking"_ **"Pokemon speaking"** ** _"Pokemon thinking"_**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddd GO**

It was a normal day for most people but them Pokemon trainers weren't 'most people' they were hardcore fucking people man...(but wait this is the anime canon forget it then) Pokemon trainers are sidetracked from proper goal baby ass pusses but (wait this is a fanfic so it's not that bad) Pokemon trainers are somewhat easily sidetracked people that fight in gyms and in other place with OP ass monsters...Some of the time. A few days ago it was the end of the unova league and we follow Ash kachum the lamest ass trainer ever (without you lovely fanfictioners out there to sort him the fuck out) walking home the Pallet town off a ferry after losing the battle ageist trip (the snobby dochebag the III) and yet again was disappointed at his loss _"what am i doing wrong. How do I always lose do my rivels does some sort of evil Arceus hate me or someshit"_

 **Meanwhile in canon story writer land**

 **"He he he im such a dick"**

 **Back in the normal world**

 _"well i guess i will just have to try and train harder next time"_

"so Ash im looking forward to seeing your hometown". Is what Iris said in a happy tone of voice.

"yes my friend i'm sure it will be very favorable". Is what Cilan said on his normal happy tone with the wired flavor thing he does.

 **(sorry i forgot to say everyone is wearing there normal clothes unless i say so)**

But what what Iris and Cilan were really thinking was. _"Soon you shall pay you idiot"_

"Yea guys it's a nice place and just wait till you try my mum's cooking, it just may be better then yours Cilan." **"pika pika (yea and there's ketchup") (and yes this how the Pokemon will speak)**

"now this I have to see." Was irises response runing ahead with Cilan on her tail and pikachu following him leaving Ash to walk there normally because he was in no rush.

As ash entered his house he was zapped by what he thought was his 'best buddy' in his left arm and it was not the normal comical shock this was ment to hurt like hell and that's what it did.

"Aaaaaa what the fuck Pikachu the hell did I do now." Ash shouted out holding his now useless (for now) left arm and sending a glare pikachus way that was matched by everyone of his friends in the room and they were Oak,his mum that and gained some weight in his mind,Misty,Brock,Gary,May,Max,Dawn,Iris,Cilan,Paul and of fucking coerce Trip and now pikachu that started glaring maby even more then the others.

"OK what the hell is going on and why is mum now fat." Was Ashes response to the glares he was getting from what he thought were his best friends. Then Trip started speaking."Well you loser my plan has fallen into place that fact this none of use want to be even neutral with you let alone friends with you because well your fucking useless you can't even win one lame ass league and you still try to hold onto the hole 'Pokemon master' dream and you know what you won't even be a mediocre Pokemon trainer at your rate and the reason your mom is now putting on the pounds is the fact that fact in Unova I made a few stops here and well you figger it out if your puny brain can that is."

"ARE FUCKING SAYING THAT SHE'S" Screamed out Ash in rage at what he was hearing and fuck them he saved the world on a regular basis hell the world would have probably been ruled by some power hungry psychopath if he had not intervened and now he was hearing he was useless and his own MOTHER was pregnant with trips child,BULLSHIT.

"Come on guys this can't be true." Pleading to the others in the room with both arms because his arm was now somewhat usable thanks to his extra strong body thanks to his aura.

"Well it is true you can't to jack shit and this world would be better off without you" is what Misty replied and the others nodding but the one that hurt the most was the nod from pikachu.

"Fine then fuck you guys but when you least expect it I WILL be back and then you will wonder 'where is my god now' trust me." Is the only thing Ash said before he ran off.

"quick after that fucker he needs to pay for what he did." is the only thing trip said.

"get back here you weakling." Is what max runing after Ash with there Pokemon out and even some of his Pokemon as well.

 _"fuck I can't get away there going to catch up soon arceus help me"._ is what Ash was thinking while runing. Then there was a flash of light and then Ash was gone. and the only thing Trips bitches could say was a synced "THE FUCK"

 **(Hall of legends)**

waking up Ash found himself surrounded by the legendarys in front Arceus walked up to Ash and spoke. "A chosen one you are awake we are glad we got you here in time if _they_ harmed you I could never forgive myself but you are safe now we will not commit the same act's as those weak minded humans." Arceus said in his disembodied voice. The legendarys that were closer to said humans had a sad look in there eye. "Well thank god for that,thank you all of you." The sudden realization of what just happend made Ashes aura rush out of him and it started changing and he started screaming at the pain that came with it. Mew went to try to help him but Mewtwo just held out his arm as in saying "don't". What was happening to Ashes aura was it was changing color from blue with a white outline to black with a red outline. **(think ichigo from bleach)** When the process was over Ash calmed down with the newly named anti aura slowly seeping out of him and disappearing into the air. "what *huff* the hell *huff* was that." Was Ashes breathless reply to what just happend. Arceus just chuckled "That my boy was anti aura something a cult worshiping one of my sons first found,it is made when people with extremely powerful aura experience horrible pain and sadness." Arceus explained still in his disembodied voice, the fact it made because of him made Giratina **(he is in origin form for people that want to know)** look down in shame because it was mostly used to do harmful things in his name. "Now to fulfill a promise to my greasiest mistake,Red you may speak now." A man that looked a lot like Ash came out. **(fine the most badass red pic you can and then imagine that as this red)** "Hey kiddo guess you don't remember me do you." Ash shook his head. " Ha ha that's OK you were only two at the time well i'm the legendary Red or my favorite title your farther." This shocked Ash to the core,he never new his farther that _slutty whore_ always said that his dad just left never coming back and that he hated him. "The reason why I was never there is because of what Arceus said just a minute ago when he renterd to world from his slumber **(because he was just work with it)** he created a large blast of energy killing me what I am now is an aura projection, it's sad to see what your mother has become she used to be so kind and loving, now none of that kachum business now that was that whores maiden name you are Ash satoshi, ha ha ha picket it myself, but that is all I have to say that was the final wish I got along with Arceus talking care of you, **(in terms of the arceus movie that was a test to prove he was not like his mother)** goodbye I love you." Is all Red said before giving Ash his hat and dispersing. **(think sir Arons Lucario)**

Ash just stood there holding Reds hat _"I love you to...dad"_ talking off his old hat he put Reds one on and looked towards Arceus "whats next" said Ash in a solid tone sadness gone. "now you meet your new partner" is what Arceus said all the legendarys stepping aside to reveal a Zoroark.

"Ash satoshi meet Yami." **(means darkness...I think)**

 **Done review plz i did most of this in one day so you better like it don't hate but plz review I WANT to hear your feedback so plz keep reading thank you-Wolfe and sorry for the long full block of text there sorry.**


	2. Chapter AN

**hello this is a little AN to note off some things about the story and amazingly some people like it listing them off** Ghost2238,Kingofthespirit,RareDarkgon,Salamence989,antheys17,espeon44 **so if you are reading this thank you and either from reviews or PM's I would like you guys to give me a hand with this like suggesting ideas (some for Yami would be nice) and then theirs the people that bitch and wine even I told them I DON'T CARE to list off** Aurora - Kitsune Lord Of Fire **(just fucking saying I don't pay attention in spelling or grammar class well did you learn how to read the review you sent is like sending a valentines card to a happily married women it's fucking stupid) and then the others were just more people bitching about grammar but does it really matter people like me just want a good story not being a school exam team so piss off you people the only OK one i got was from** SilentSniper05-Heyy **but to you who faved this plz review ideas to me or just PM then so thanks to you and the shitty flamers (Aurora the school exam dick) thanks-wolfe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Right next chapter thanks to all the support from people like** espeon44 and Mach the Cynic **and then theirs gay guests that want me to suck them off well sorry guys I don't swing that way (no hate if you do just saying) so yea only one idea giver and thats espeon but they were good so im using them so thanks for that guys so now begin that story no flame cus i put up with hate in real life on here it's easy so your hate is pointless. Also ages Ash and the others are 15 and Cynthia is 20 (more thanking at end of chapter)**

 **bad grammar and spelling (it's a fun story don't a GCSE English test)**

"people speaking" _"people thinking"_ **"Pokemon speaking in there language (what there saying)"** ** _"Pokemon thinking"_**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

Before Ash stood a quite unique Zoroark **(see story image for what Yami looks like)** holding a scythe made of the anti aura Ash now had showing highly adept manipulation of the energy. Now only noticing that the so called Yami was looking at him only to then find Yami right in front of him giving him a calculating look and Ash thought. _"H-how i didn't even blink. Just how powerful is this guy."_ Then there was a powerful gust of wind showing how fast Yami move then he looked at the legendarys only to find them looking like a 4 year old's drawing then it all shattered like glass **(have any of you watched a yugioh anime well think then a card is destroyed and you will get what i mean)** only to find all back to normal and Yami with the hand not holding the scythe covering his chucking mouth showing a sharp set of teeth.

"Sorry about that Ash Yami likes to put people in his illusions like that and he's not that fast about as fast as Latias with his power blockers on." is what Arceus said to explain what happend.

"Now to explain the plan for those _people_ , Goodshow show yourself and explain." Mr Goodshow walked out to see Ash shaking his hand he started. " Now you and Yami here have 5 years to be ready for a Pokemon master tournament I am hosting on an remote island called the ending island, be ready they WILL be there to do what you need to do people like then give us good trainers a bad name, believe it or not I was a world famous pro back in the day, so remember you got 5 years to train Yami so get to it boy." Mr Goodshow finished walking off into the nothingness.

"I need to ask whats with Yami,I feel he's just different then others?" Asked Ash.

"Good question Ash, what happen to Yami is that team galactic took him and did _things_ **(implanted into his body)** with Darkrai and Giratina artifacts thats why he has the scars you can just see from under the bandages/power limiters and why he has anti aura like you now have and also you need to know something all normal Pokemon have a limit **(level 100)** us legendarys don't have that limit and because Yami has basically my two sons DNA in him he as well,is without this limit this is why you will only get Yami to enact your revenge because no one has legendarys **(tobius is dead cus he was horribly mistreating Pokemon and Arceus sorted it out)** he WILL be the most powerful Pokemon there." is what Arceus said to Ash.

"Well then Yami be better begin the tor- I mean training yes thats what a ment." Is what Ash said grinning and Yami wishing he had not tried to prank his new trainer.

"Good you will be sent to mt silver for the 5 years." is the final thing Arceus said before both Ash and Yami were gone in a bright flash.

 **three years later**

Ash now being great friends with Yami have been doing nothing but training for the three years and have learned to perfect nightmares the reverse world and Yami has gotten better with anti aura and learned to make small illusions real so when he needs to hide he turned into something on Ashes body he liked to be a zoroark tattoo on Ashes arm or a zoroark necklace they have also synced there anti aura so much Ash understands Yami perfectly. Ash was now looking out to the frozen wasteland that was mt silver with Yami next to him.

"Yami" Ash said in a now deeper voice then three years ago

 **"yea boss man wadda you want"** Yami replied in his normal bored voice

"My half _sister_ why don't you go show her the fun of nightmares." Ash said in a happy and slightly evil voice.

 **"Read my mind,i'm on it when that little bitch wakes up he won't know which way is fucking up HA HA HA HA HA"** Yami said sounding VERY happy at the idea that was given to him.

with Yami going off to pallet by the reverse world to get there fast Ash had time to think of something that had plagued his mind and dreams for a long time now.

"Cynthia"

 **with Yami**

Yami was currently in Delia's baby room were the now named Fall slept. **(get it,trip and fall)**

 **"see ya in a few years kid."** All that Yami said before covering the 2.5 year old in anti aura for a few secs and when Fall was uncovered she looked like she was having a nightmare well because she was with a personal escort of the one and only Darkrai.

 **"A job well done."** Is all Yami said to himself before warping back to Ash.

 **1 year later**

After more training like meditating with giant rocks on your back and making a new mine shaft by punching the mountain,Yami was close to finally mastering his powers in the 1 year that they had,him and Ash were sure he could get all the training done. But now onto this problem Brock was very paranoid about the flash of light so the past 4 years he spent looking for Ash and now he found him.

"So you managed to track me now Brock,well then,bring it bitch." Is the only thing Ash said to Brock as he walked to the flat peak were Ash and Yami have been all the years they were gone.

"I'm gonna make you pay loser it's your falt the girls never liked me you made me look like an idiot, go Emolga." Emolga came out trying to look threatening but was failing horrifically. **(it's Iris's because with Ash's Pokemon some team switching happend so Brock has this because of water types which he thinks Ash has)**

"Fine then let's go **YAMI** show him the ultimate power you now have." All that happen was that Yami came down from the sky at un readable speeds and crushed a few bone because of the sickening cracks that were coming from Emolga.

 _"W-what t-the hell h-how can it be that strong,no it must used a powerful rock move to take it out,yes that it"_

little did Brock know that was not a move just Yami doing a drop kick.

"That's ha ha it come come on ha ha ha the other 5 all at once or are they all getting a change of pants right now ha ha" Ash said in between cracking up over how lame that was.

"so you want to fail that much, well then go all of you." is all Brock said before sending out 5 other Pokemon **(don't care just picture 5 other of Brock's Pokemon cus i don't care really.)**

"come on Brock, because Yami's about to end this...in an instant." **(thats from my fav bleach fight :D)**

.

.

.

"reapers time" is all Ash muttered but Yami herd him and was VERY happy to finally use this in a real fight from the feral smirk he now had.

Then all that happend was a black flash Yami formed an anti aura scythe and just started walking,but Brock and his Pokemon could not move.

 _"w-what i can't move or speak only watch...just what are you Ash,JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"_ is all Brock could think before Yami finished his slow walk and dispersed his scythe and closed his now open hand **(if you are struggling with this then still just like ichigo from bleach)** and then there was another black flash before Brock and all the other Pokemon fell down with out a word.

"Take them to a Pokecenter I don't care which." Is all Ash said with Yami warping off.

"so your here after one year...Cynthia"

 **done thanks guys who like this others not so much** savealife623 **for his kind words and others now for what Yami did with new OC moves feel free to send ideas in via PM and stuff and give an explanation so at the end of the chapter i can put it in like this**

 **REAPER TIME: using the power of the reverse world Yami slows down time so only he and Ash and other can move and others can only see he then without them being able to see inflicts them all with wither and hits them in vital parts with hits. (can be deadly)**

 **WITHER: power of Darkrai and anti aura if with this status will be sent to Darkrai nightmare world works on both trainer and Pokemon.**

 **thanks-Wolfe**


End file.
